<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me That You Love Me Too by IamDaiBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002101">Tell Me That You Love Me Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae'>IamDaiBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constance is curious of her husband and wants to watch him sing, Dorothea is a smart woman, F/M, I did both, Just Married, No beta sorry, Oh to be Constance von Nuvelle and to be serenaded by Yuri, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt: Marriage/Post-war, Unclear route, Yuri Rarepair Week 2021, Yuri is a hot man, YuriRarepairWeek2021, pure fluff, this is so fluffy, what can i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptations didn’t come to Constance often, but when it came to supporting her new husband for his work, she simply couldn’t resist.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Yuri gets called away for work for a job that he isn't too keen on having, but Constance misses him and wants to see him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc &amp; Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me That You Love Me Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is my favorite I've written this week. It was fun, it was soft, and I was listening to a lot of love songs. </p><p>I like to imagine he was performing "Put your head on my shoulder" by Paul Anka </p><p>This was day 4 for Yuri Rarepair Week, and I hope you enjoy &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Temptations didn’t come to Constance often, but when it came to supporting her new husband for his work, she simply couldn’t resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Married life was nothing that Constance thought it would be, and at first, it was hard to adjust to having someone around her simultaneously all the time, but also none of the time. The man she married after all was never around when she wanted him to be, and always around when she didn’t want him to. As two people who had spent the better part of most of their lives with the other, she had fallen in love with him, in such a strange way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw him, she wasn’t giddy or giggly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she fantasized about their future. She often found herself more annoyed and easily set off when he would poke her buttons, usually able to brush it off if it was anyone else in the world. Yuri managed to bring out the worst in her, reverting her back to being a brat in all the strange ways. Constance also managed to bring out a strange side of Yuri as well, cutting his patience short every time that they spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, their love took the form of trust. While Yuri annoyed the hell out of Constance, she would gladly put her life in his hands every time. She admired his strength, and she actively wanted to know everything she could about him. Call it curiosity, but she would prefer the term fascination. Oftentimes over drinks, Constance would learn new tidbits about the mysterious mockingbird. His stage fright, his love for animals without being able to be near them, and his admiration for his own mother along with the regrets of not being able to visit her as often as he would like. When she got to see into his soul, and learned about what made him tick, it changed her perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t anything new when Yuri had to go away for some periods of time due to work, but part of her found herself missing him more and more when he would leave. After they married and settled down together, it was like they both forgot about what their normal lives were, and it was a harsh reality to watch him leave in the middle of the night when he thought she was asleep. She hadn’t ever cried about it, or over it, but part of her always wished that he wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave. It was a pipedream, really, but she was understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri always thought she was too understanding, that she knew him far too well. One woman was so patient towards his antics and his work, others that knew him or that wanted to be with him could have never done what she did for him, his coy smile and narrowed eyes never stopped her from loving him, and he adored that about her. Constance was a firework show, though there may be some intermittent pauses between extravagant displays, they never stopped coming, and Yuri wanted to see how far that she was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Constance heard that Yuri was going to be in town for work, she couldn’t quite resist going to see him, partially to poke fun at him, but also, sheer curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri had accepted this job solely because it was meant to be a back hand, technical job for a friend who he owed a favor. Dorothea needed help fending off assassins who were targeting members at her travelling opera, and he had a hard time telling an old friend of his no, especially when her life was in danger. His acceptance was under the pretense that he wouldn’t dare go on stage, despite her antics back in the academy, and he was a fool to believe her a second time. Next thing he knew, he was being forced to perform at taverns as a lounge singer as his men did his dirty work as Dorothea was somewhere safe to ensure that she was out of harm’s way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How embarrassing… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuri thought to himself as he adjusted the necktie, only to unbutton the top two buttons on his collar, giving him a disheveled look, before winking to his reflection. Admittedly, he looked damn good, his eyeshadow perfectly accenting his sharp eyes, and the gloss on his lips made him near irresistible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too bad he was a married man. Most nights, at least. Tonight he wasn’t Yuri Leclerc, but instead a nameless performer who travelled the continent as the newest performer for the Mittlefrank Opera, and tonight this nameless performer was performing at a tavern for some aristocrat’s name day, so that his men can track down whatever aristocrat was aiming to get at the women performers. Giving himself a lookover in the mirror, he touched up his red lipstick as he brushed off his dress pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri left his dressing room, looking like a bachelor who was celebrating his last night of freedom. A look that always tended to win the hearts of anyone who saw him like this. There was something about wanting something messy, someone broken who you were confident you could fix, right? Well, tonight he played the part with confidence as he heard the hoots and hollers from the wives of the nobles, watching them fall for him the moment that icy purple eyes met theirs. His wedding band in his dress shirt pocket, keeping it close to his heart as he reminded himself in the back of his mind who his heart really belonged to at the end of the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music started as he waited for his cue, nodding his head along to the music, his eyes closed as he began to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man of many talents, his voice silky and smooth as he sang such sweet words, the soft piano and ukulele played a smooth, swinging rhythm. His eyes kept closed as he sung the verses of a love song. It didn’t feel as wrong to him if his eyes were closed for a moment as he sang lyrics that he wished he could say to his wife. The words of admiration and longing for her attention that he wished he could convey to her, but in order to keep the act up, he needed to look into the crowd and keep their attention on him. Opening his eyes again to look back into the small crowd, the lights were bright; but he didn’t miss a single beat while plans fell more into place, watching as his men started to prepare to grab their target. There were many women who couldn’t keep their eyes off of him, enchanted by the swaying of his hips and his smile swaying, and eye contact, but now that he was thinking about her, his heart simply wasn’t in the performance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when his eyes met periwinkle blue ones, her thin face framed perfectly by long blonde bangs, a purple fan covering the bottom of her face, but he could still see the hints of a rosy blush poking out from above the accessory. He nearly stumbled in his performance as he saw her, not sure if it was actually her, or a figment of his imagination, but his eyes were affixed on hers as he sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me that you love me too~” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if the words he sang were directed at her, the act he was forcing himself to keep up fell short, and instead of aiming to get the attention of every woman in the establishment, he only wanted the attention of her. Goddess forbid that anyone ask her what she wore that evening, because all he could see was how pretty she looked from the distance. She lowered her fan, and that’s when he knew it was her, the corner of her lips curled up as she fanned herself, holding back a laugh as she noticed the death stares from some women around her. Yuri was caught in his own trance by her, only broken when she gave him a sympathetic nod, reminding him what he was there for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that understanding nature, and a reminder of why he loved her so. With a wink, he returned back to his performance, making up the neglection to the other women by keeping up a false appearance of suavity and charm while his men took one of the men outside, his muffled yells masked by the sheer performance that Yuri gave, as well as the music as their job for the night was over. Now all that had to be done was to finish the performance, return back to Dorothea, and then find his wife so that he could return home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Constance’s perspective, part of her felt a little upset to see the wedding ring on his finger, but she knew that it was mainly for his own safety. He had explained that to her before, so it wasn’t that Constance was unaware of what he was up to at work, but she wondered if in a crowd of people that wanted him, would he look in her direction? Constance knew that by far, she was the most beautiful woman in the room, but did he think the same? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it, Yuri had only ever given her compliments on her appearance on their wedding day, and that was about it at the time. There were no hints at him genuinely being attracted to her, but yet, that was the very moment that Yuri caught her eyes. She opened the fan to cover her own embarrassment, figuring that she was silly to have snuck into this private event to watch her own husband perform, but she supposed that she had to know about where his priorities lie. Not that she would accuse him of marrying her without having fallen in love with her to some capacity, but she wanted to be reassured in some way before she could completely trust him to always come back home. No matter what unsavory thing he needed to do for work, she needed to know that she would have him back in her arms by the time things were over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of everyone in the crowd, his eyes stayed on herself. He looked quite dashing, his hair messy as if he had just been with someone just moments before. Would it have bothered her if he had? The thought of someone else kissing him didn’t bother her the way that she thought it would, especially not when she considered who she married, she remembered the vows he made to her, and she needed to keep those words in mind as she listened to him sing for everyone else in the room but him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, after his eyes scanned the crowd again, this time they were glued to his, a hint of surprise on his expression, as if he was shocked to still see her there. But as soon as the look came, it melted into one that she instantly fell in love with. Never before had she seen him so relieved, so glad to see her as he serenaded her. This was different, before he was singing to every other woman in this room, but when he looked at her, this was for her and her only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me that you love me too~” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While having him serenade her like this was self fulfilling and reassuring her that he was still as invested in them as she was, she gave him a small nod, knowing that he would understand what she meant by it. She wanted him to return back to the work that she knew laid in front of him, now no longer bogged down by ridiculous self doubt or loathing, she knew where she stood, and in a room full of women that wanted nothing more than a single glance from the attractive singer, she was the one person he wanted to look at. Yuri seemed to understand well, giving her a wink before he went back to his performance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Constance slipped out of the crowd, leaving through the people as she snuck her way out so as to not get caught for illegally crashing a party that she wasn’t invited to. Before she walked out, putting the hood over her head so that she wouldn’t get caught, the words that were sung called out to her, and as she turned around, she felt his eyes on her as he seemed to smile into the music, giving her another wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Won't you kiss me once, baby?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Constance snickered to herself as the words stuck out to her, and she blew him a kiss from the exit, making them both smile as she left, leaving Yuri to continue his hard work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuri’s performance was finally over, though behind the music, he could hear the yelling and screaming of men who sought out harm against the songstresses that usually occupied the stage at the tavern instead of him. His job was to ensure that no one would hear him begging for his life underneath the music, so he performed many songs, but the one woman never left his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the stage, immediately he was mobbed by adoring fans, intrigued in his mysterious nature, and their pouting lips and pleading eyes were trying to get him to stay longer than he was due for. With a charming smile, and a hand brushing his hair back, he shook his head. Politely he explained that he must be getting back to another performance, he figured that his next performance wasn’t for a crowd, but a special woman who was never going to let this down. After brushing off some insistent hands grabbing at him and escaping their grasps, Yuri managed to navigate his way to the back of the establishment, getting Dorothea from the private room that he had her and the other girls stay in until he was sure that things were safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea looked quite proud of him, almost too smug for someone who had a bounty on their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even finish, Yuri scoffed as he rolled his eyes before glaring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never doing that for you again, I will have you know. You’ve gotten me twice now, don’t expect there to be a third time, songbird. Yuri said coldly, but instead, Dorothea only laughed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder before holding out a small coin pouch. Yuri rolled his eyes and brushed her off, pushing the coin pouch back to her with a small shake of his head. “Consider it friends looking out for each other, no payment needed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s eyes sparkled slightly, before she tapped her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe then consider it a means to pick up something for your wife. Connie seems like a red rose kind of gal, and there’s this florist-” Dorothea started rambling off, and Yuri instead grinned with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on top of it, seriously. Besides, seeing that performance alone should be enough of a gift.” Rubbing his forehead, he felt the brunette pat his shoulder and smile brightly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Yurikins. The stage calls my name, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out!” She said, encouraging the purple haired man, like a beam of light, before she went off and disappeared towards the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he assured the Songstress, Yuri had a bouquet of red roses in his hands, his appearance not much tidied up after the show, not bothering to clean up too much, especially since the florist was persuaded to give him all the flowers he wanted for free. The only grand difference that was there was the ring he slipped on his finger the second that he was out of the tavern, and he made his way to the inn that he was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Constance was staying in. He knew her like the back of his own hand, and he knew that there wasn’t a single chance that she came all the way to Enbarr to watch a single performance of his and then immediately went back on the road an hour later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he went to open the door to the inn, the door swung open before he could, and there she was, the hood still over her head as she was quickly flustered seeing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here, Yuri. What brings you to Enbarr? Are you busy with work?” She asked, clearly lying as she avoided looking at Yuri. He raised an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes and holding out the bouquet of roses to her, shaking his head with a slight grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know it’s proper etiquette to give the performers flowers, not the other way around, right?” He joked, but looked to Constance as she held the bouquet of roses, pouting at him as she looked at them. “Listen, I know my work keeps me away, and you know what I sometimes have to do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard you sing before.” Constance cut him off, looking through the flowers with a soft smile. “I know what your work means, and I’ve always been okay with it as long as you come back to me, Yuri. I just simply… Wanted to see what you were like at work. I apologize.” She said, and Yuri realized how dangerous that it could have possibly been for her. She could have been found out, or caught up in a scuffle if things went south, she really was a stubborn, difficult woman. He sighed before he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stay here for the night, and let’s go home in a few days. You, me, the streets of Enbarr together. I know I’m not around as much as you want, but I’ll make it up to you, every time.” Yuri promised, and Constance smiled up to him, realizing that was exactly what she wanted to hear from him- No, that’s what she needed to hear from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as a certain bird finds his way back to the nest, I’ll always be happy, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without much of a warning, Constance jumped to him, and he caught her, the two of them laughing as Yuri caught her bridal style before rushing inside the inn and carrying her to her room to spend the time with his wife. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay the night, but he made sure that his wife knew that he would always come home to her, every time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys enjoyed this fic, or like the pairing, please feel free to leave a Kudos, or a comment! I also have a Twitter, if you'd like to find me there at @Iam_DaiBae !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>